High School DxD: The Illusion of Oppai
by LasbAuthorArtist
Summary: The heroes we praise are sometimes forced to set aside their dreams so we can achieve ours. This is the lightest form of sacrifice. Watch as Issei Hyoudou faces the uncertainty of his own actions and lives through the struggles that his legacy leaves behind. Anti-heroic!Ultra-perverted!Omnipotent!Alien Issei! Issei x Kiyome x Harem!
1. Prologue of the Oppai

**~~Prologue~~**

* * *

><p>The nothingness of space.<p>

The mass of space between two worlds; that was the Dimensional Gap. There were no clouds or surface to walk on; only the empty, washed out multicoloured sky of the Dimensional Gap.

It was here that a metallic object floated through space. The capsule sized container floated aimlessly through space until it bumped into one of the Dimensional Gap's inhabitants. The Apocalypse Dragon.

The omnipotent being had only been interested in flying through the Dimensional Gap, perform flips and tricks. But his activities were interrupted by a tiny object bumping into his snout. Disinterested, the dragon opened the object to reveal a human baby.

The baby was barely two days old and wriggled its tiny limbs as it was assaulted with light. The baby opened its eyes for the first time, to the world of the Dimensional Gap and to the gigantic frame of the Apocalypse Dragon.

Feeling no emotions of pity, empathy or compellingness to save the baby he simply stared at it, his golden eyes unblinking. The Dragon continued to stare at the baby, his previous observations of human offspring had shown him their behavior. He waited for the baby to perform its natural instinct; to cry, scream, laugh, defecate or squirm.

Instead, the baby reached out its tiny hand and touched the gigantic horn of the Apocalypse Dragon. To the casual observer, it looked as if a bear was consulting with an ant.

The dragon was left bewildered, awakening emotions of confusion and curiosity that it had no knowledge of possessing. Never before had the being 'miscalculated' or 'overlooked' certain details; it was the aspect of dreams. Its knowledge came from the dreams of others.

The dragon silenced its thoughts when the baby moved. Still grasping the ivory surface, the baby breathed a tiny yawn and fell asleep. The dragon watched the sleeping baby. Hours later the baby remained asleep.

**'It's dreaming...'** the dragon thought as a glint of warmth shimmered in his cold eyes. For the first time in its existence it felt a feeling of maternity and complellingness to care for the baby. It knew exactly what human offspring needed to survive and instantaneously materialised a source of nourishment for the baby and a source of entertainment. A crimson-red amulet, brandishing a golden dragon caressing the sun.

With his first task fulfilled he carefully placed the human baby on the soft hide of his back and flew away from the now empty casket.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review ;)<strong>  
><strong>Also check out my forum:<strong>  
><strong>Animanga Hub! High School DxD: Rise of the Solar God<strong>

**With that, I'll cya in the next chapter... LasbAuthorArtist.**


	2. Drowning

**Somewhere in the mountains of Kyoto**

* * *

><p>The walk to the shrine was pleasant for one young couple. A beautiful autumn afternoon, the last of the sun's light reflecting off of the damp cobblestone surfaces around them.<p>

Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou held hands lightly as they briskly padded along the leaf-laden path leading up to the shrine.

The peaceful splashing of the carp in the ponds around them, adding to the melody of bird calls and the clicking of cicadas singing together.

They rounded another corner and were glad to see the shrine in sight above them. It was until they heard a sound that breached their world of serenity, a splash and a muffled scream.

Turning instantly to the source of the sound, Mr. Hyoudou spotted the air bubbles breaking on the surface and the boy sinking deeper into the pond. Without a second thought he dived into the pool, resurfacing twenty seconds later; the soaked boy and limp boy in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>The Dimensional Gap<strong>

In the plain of nothingness two beings floated in space, "Baka-Red." A figure spoke, with an emotionless tone.

**"Mhm..."** The Apocalypse dragon let out a grunt and rolled his eyes at the Infinite dragon. She bore the appearance of a young girl in Gothic Lolita attire. Her head of black hair cover her emotionless eyes and pointy ears as it waved about in an invisible wind.

"Baka-Red," she repeated, no change in tone whatsoever, "You sent the human child to Earth. Why?"

At the mention of the child, the Apocalypse dragon's eyes flickered with signs of surprise for a brief second, **"Gnrnar..."** The dragon's reply was a series of grunts and snarls.

"Interesting. He will not be like others of his species, he may be alienated by his peers." The Apocalypse dragon showed no signs of empathy.

**"...power."** was all that the dragon muttered.

The Infinite Dragon God nodded her head sagely, "Indeed. For some reason the human has stolen a portion of your powers subconsciously. We must watch over him." The Apocalypse dragon let out a dry snort in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoto Shrine<strong>

The shrine maiden observed the boy closely, as the man and woman who had brought him looked to each other in worry. She quickly called for her young daughter, "Akeno, would you go fetch some towels?" The little girl nodded and turned to leave.

She was around the boy's age, with raven-black hair and amethyst eyes almost as bright as the gems themselves. Her hair was done into a short ponytail with a orange ribbon, just as her mother's was, and she wore a traditional red and white shrine maiden kimono.

The boy in question lay still on the soft upholstery bed, a small blanket modestly covering the bottom half of his body. The boy was around six years old, with spiky brown hair and lightly coloured skin, still damp from the pond. The boy wore nothing else except a large amulet draped around his neck.

Akeno soon arrived back with the towels and bowed shyly to the couple before retreating to her mother. Himejima Shuri was the head shrine maiden at the shrine in Kyoto, along with her daughter Himejima Akeno. They both lived at the shrine along with Shuri's husband.

Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou watched closely as Shuri dipped a hand towel in water and draped it over the boy's forehead. The stirred and soon his eyelids flicked open, revealing his hazel brown eyes to the world.

The boy rose quickly, speaking frantically in a dialect that neither of them could understand. He noticed the confused faces of the people around him and soon realised his mistake.

"W-Where am I?" His voice was barely heard by the couple, "W-What happened? I fell... then there was a man," At this his eyes shot open in sheer horror. He leaped from the bed and to her surprise, into the arms of Mrs. Hyoudou.

Akeno quickly hid behind her mother, frightened by the sudden movement. Shuri smiled warmly to the couple, the two them exchanging glances as the strange boy sobbed into Mrs. Hyoudou's shoulder.

After a few minutes of crying, the boy settled down and fell asleep still clinging to Mrs. Hyoudou's shoulder. The young couple laid the boy to rest on another of the shrine's bed and sat for some tea.

"So what is his name?" Shuri asked curiously,

"We have no idea, we found the boy in the pond as he is now... the only thing that he has with him is that amulet," Mr. Hyoudou replied solemnly. Shuri nodded her head, "Do you think he has a family?"

"Somewhere probably," Hyoudou answered, "His parents probably abandoned him... soulless beings, whoever they are." Hyoudou's eyes flashed with anger as he said this, Mrs. Hyoudou placing a hand on his shoulder in order to calm him down.

Shuri nodded again, then gazed at the sleeping frame of the boy before looking back to the couple,  
>"He seems to have grown attached to you both... and he looks exactly like you." The two Hyoudous looked to one another, then to the boy who had embraced them moments earlier.<p>

"We... could adopt him?" Mrs. Hyoudou suggested. The two had married 3 years prior and hadn't had any children in that time. Mr. Hyoudou looked over to the boy one final time, then nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Dimensional Gap<strong>

"Strange. They took the boy in, even though he wasn't their own offspring," Born of nothingness the Infinite Dragon god Ophis observed the Hyoudous with interest. Meanwhile, the Apocalypse dragon couldn't care less and continued to fly around and perform aerial stunts in the air.

'Is this an emotion unique to humans?' Ophis thought to herself. She looked back to the Apocalypse dragon with an annoyed expression. It was then that the entire Dimensional Gap shook with great force.

* * *

><p><strong>Haaah... Another chapter in the bag! You guys nipped pretty quickly at the heels of this fic, so as a gift to you I wrote this chapter in succession!<strong>

**Read and Review as always, I also look forward to seeing you at my forum: Animanga Hub! High School DxD: Rise of the Solar God.**

**With that, I'll cya in the next chapter... LasbAuthorArtist.**


	3. Dreams

**Kyoto Elementary School**

Hyoudou Issei hated Mondays, he hated them with a rich vengeance-a vengeance that could never be quelled. It was because today, he was forced to see the school psychiatrist. At school, Issei had the reputation of being the odd one; falling asleep in class then causing a scene when he woke up, and getting into fights that he himself had not started.

Some people claimed that he did it all for attention, others were more sympathetic and said that he had a mental sickness of some kind. Issei hated them all; except for her... Abe Kiyome.

Even at the young age of 12, Issei knew she was the perfect one for him. Pretty, smart, outgoing, compassionate, caring and confident. The girl had a flawless platinum blonde head of hair and deep turquoise coloured eyes. Being one year older made all the difference and Kiyome had already started puffing out at the chest, which had not gone unnoticed by the boys.

It was by this fact that he knew he would never reach her; like the sun, shining down on him but so high up. So there he sat, in the cold and suffocating atmosphere of the nurses office, glumly staring at his feet swinging back and forth under the table. The psychiatrist was a young woman who looked to be in her thirties, with long auburn hair tied into a polished-off bob.

In Issei's mind she was the true image of a woman, and she had the biggest chest he'd ever seen in his life. The talk continued, Issei's interest flaunting halfway through the session. When the talk finally ended and he left the office, he found himself turning back for a second, then left shaking his head.

Issei wandered the halls of the new building complex, checking behind him every five seconds in case someone was following him. It was as he turned back around, that he collided with someone. Books flew in all directions and the person let out a girlish gasp. Both fallen to the ground they looked up, Issei's eyes shooting open, before quickly blushing at the sight of the girl before him.

Abe Kiyome quickly dusted herself off and stood up, while Issei looked down in shame. How could he possibly have done anything worse? He would've been happy if she slapped and scolded him right there, instead she laughed. She laughed simply because of all people she could have run into, it was him. Correcting her hair and adjusting her scarf she offered him a hand.

Looking up to her was like looking up to the sky before night, so colourful and vibrant, with purpose. He could never be on the same level as her-  
>"Here," Kiyome said warmly as she offered him her hand, "T-Thanks," he replied gingerly, grasping her waiting hand and pulling himself up off the ground. He saw the state of the floor and quickly bent down to pick up her books, Kiyome doing the same. As they both picked up a pile of books their faces rose at the same time and their mouths came together into an unintentional kiss.<p>

The kiss lasted a mere few seconds, but for Issei it was like he an eternity. They both sported blushes brighter than the textbooks in their hands and exchanged shocked glances. They quickly came to their senses and gathered the rest of the textbooks in complete silence and without eye-contact.

Issei picked up the last of the textbooks and handed them to Kiyome before turning to leave. Before he could go however, his arm was jerked backwards by a small tug, "Wait..." she said, gripping the sleeve of his sweater vest, "W-What is your name? I haven't seen you around before..." Issei nearly collapsed at that, another blow to his heart, "My name is-"  
>"Hey Kiyome-chan, I need those textbooks taken to classroom 2-C," A voice from the faculty office cut him off, "Sorry, I've got to go..." With that, she walked away and disappeared around the corner.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Dimensional Gap<strong>

Ophis floated in silence, watching the hopeless Issei through Great Red's mirror with a confused expression, "Their lips made contact, then..." Great Red rolled his eyes and continued performing his 'stunts', while Ophis was transfixed on Issei.

Unbeknownst to them both, something was trying to break through into the Dimensional Gap.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoto (The Hyoudou Residence)<strong>

Issei felt like he was on top of the world, like the low-sinking pedestal that was his social life had shot up into the clouds. He burst through the door, removing his shoes and dumping his bag in record time, before rocketing up the stairs and to his bedroom.

Issei soon fell asleep, the excitement from the day and the sprint back home had left him breathless. It was there that his mind began to wander, an epicenter of dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Issei's Dream World<strong>

The world around him was a beige white, with nothingness surrounding him and the bed that he laid on. Issei rose from the light blue covers of his bed, moving to yawn only to find he wasn't very tired. There was a noise he could hear in the distance, a yearning holler. Someone was calling for him.

He fully dismounted the bed and traveled in the direction of the sound, the sound becoming louder and louder. He walked until he saw an object pop up above the horizon. The sound seemed to be emanating from the object, getting clearer with each step that he took.

He arrived in front of the object, disappointed to see that it was just a plain old mirror. The sound had stopped, but what confused him the most was that the mirror showed no refection of him. Stricken and curious to find more about the non-reflective surface, he lent in closer and touched the brass-framed mirror.

Suddenly the mirror vanished, the large object disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. The world around him became darker, the beige colour changing to a dark form of purple and the surrounding skies taking on a space-like quality.

As Issei turned to walk away, he heard the sound again-a voice. It was perfectly clear this time, "...take my virginity." Issei eyes bulged and his nose leaked several drops of blood at that phrase alone. Looking around, Issei searched for the source of the sound.

Then he saw it, one of his classmates without anything covering his pre-adolescent body-sitting in front of voluptuous woman in just her pantyhose and panties. The boy looked directly to Issei, a look of pure pleasure on his face before Issei vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Issei's Bedroom<strong>

Issei woke with a start. How could he comprehend what he just saw into something normal? Did he have a strange fascination for the boy and the imaginary girl in his dream? The boy in his dream was one of his classmates, Omiya Kitsell.

He was known in class as the "Perv without eyes", because namely he was blind. Omiya however, was one of the first boys in his year that had hit puberty and his lust for girls was insane. Due to his blindness he had incredible hearing and some said that that was enough for him to get his fix.

The boy had moderate respect from the boys, and never-ending sympathy from the girls. It was then that he realised; in the dream Omiya could clearly see the woman with his own eyes, perfectly normal eyes. The truth hit him like a rogue wave; that wasn't his own dream that he was witnessing... It was Omiya Kitsell's dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 in the bag!<strong>

**Read and Review as always and I look forward to seeing you all in my forum; Animanga Hub! High School DxD: Rise of the Solar God.**

**With that, I'll cya in the next chapter... LasbAuthorArtist.**


	4. Descent

**Some of the names included in this chapter are thanks to a certain dedicated FanFiction author who has a great talent for character creation; kyuram88.  
>I would like to express my thanks to this person and also leave a link to their profile page in the Author Notes below.<br>Now that that's taken care of... on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Hyoudou Residence<strong>

For the first time in his pre-adolescent life, Hyoudou Issei had nothing to say or do except stare at the bowl of cereal in front of him. The sound of his father ruffling the newspaper in the lounge room and the noisy clatter of pots and pans from the kitchen, unnerving him.

He could not deny that what he saw in his dream, was in fact just that; a dream. This didn't make it any less strange or sickening for him. Giving up on his cereal, Issei said goodbye to his parents and rushed to leave the building.

The walk to school was just as awkward as at the breakfast table, with the students taking the same route as him all chatting away. How could they comprehend what he had seen? It was then that he shook his head profusely and dismissed those thoughts, 'Stop making a big deal about it, it was just some stupid dream,' But in the back of his mind Issei knew that no normal dreams were like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoto Elementary School (Classroom)<strong>

Issei Hyoudou couldn't stop staring at the boy sitting in front of him, his gaze boring into the back of the poor boy's skull. Omiya Kitsell sat in front of him, fully upright and with seemingly no recollection of the previous night's events.

'How could he?' Issei thought to himself, 'He's blind everywhere except in his dreams... if I asked him about that, then he would freak out.' Hyoudou Issei wracked his brain over this until the paperweight door to his classroom slid open and a mirage appeared before him in the form of a girl.

The teacher turned to the visitor and spoke with a warm smile, "Kiyome-chan, is there anything I can help you with?" Kiyome bowed respectively to her, at this point Issei didn't care what they were saying, he could only watch Kiyome's moist lips move open and closed; lips that he had kissed barely the day before. Kiyome's eyes darted to the side for a second and she caught sight of Issei's gaze, both of them blushing and quickly averting their eyes.

Kiyome quickly left and the class returned to it's usual silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoto Elementary School (Main Assembly Area)<strong>

Issei could not believe what his eyes were showing him. The entire school was gathered and all lined in rows of fifty students; with a small pathway cutting through the formation. There before them was an old fashioned coach and an army of butlers lined up on either side of the path.

Out stepped a beautiful and elegant woman who was the perfect image of royalty. Her hair was tied into a neat bun with strands of golden blonde hair straying away from her face and resting softly on the back of her neck. Her head was seemingly held up by a large white collar, making no effort to conceal her beautiful clear skin, rosy cheeks and equally golden eyes. The rest of her body was covered in an elegant red gown cut off her knees and 3 inch platform heels.

The woman reached back her hand and yanked another person out of the carriage. The girl that followed was a mirror image of her mother, with golden blonde hair tied into an elegant ponytail and eyes of the same colour. Her attire consisted of an original miko outfit, unlike her mother's gown; and small black platforms.

The young girl stumbled out of the carriage, a fake smile plastered on her face, showing it to all as she strode out of the carriage. Issei's was captured in her beauty, and he found his eyes scanning her kimono-clad body from head to toe. It was then that a glint of platinum blonde hair in the middle of a crowd came into his view and he was struck with a pang of guilt.

'Sure that girl is pretty... but she would never talk to me anyway,' Issei thought wisely. Scaling his chances felt good, it distracted him from strange things happening in his life. He once again scanned the crowd for Kiyome and found to his utter horror that she was talking to someone... Kuroda Yoru.

Every class had one, every school had one... Hell, every place you can imagine has bullies. Yoru just happened to be one. In his opinion Yoru was the worst kind, unlike the bullies in anime or manga; he had brains and he just loved to use them to make Issei suffer.

Due to Issei's 'daydreaming' and 'zoning out' he quickly became a target for torment the minute Yoru laid eyes on him. Issei hated him, he hated him so badly that his knuckles would whiten from pressure at the sight of him... but what could he do? Start a fight with the head-honcho himself, and win with the power of believing in himself? No, it would only make things worse and make him much more of a target.

Though, as he saw Kiyome chatting with Yoru and occasionally laughing, those thoughts did little to cushion the blow. Issei felt anger well up inside him, it was infuriating watching that wide-mouthed toad talking to Kiyome; tainting her with his foul personality. It was then that someone brushed by his shoulder and he was knocked off his feet.

The sight was a scene to behold, the princess on the floor... and to top it off, Issei straddling her with a hand on her waist. Three things happened at once: Issei looked down to the princess, then looked to his hand cupping her assets, the princess looked up to him blushing up a storm, preparing to scream and finally the crowd went totally nuts, some laughing some shouting and others cheering. The sequence of events played out in all but a few seconds.

Issei froze, the eyes of over a thousand people trained on him; some boiling with anger. Issei was terrified, he just wanted to run to place where nobody would ever find him and crawl into a little ball. As if the shocked gazes of all wasn't enough, the princess below him suddenly sprouted foxlike ears as golden as her hair and nine furry tails from her dress.

Issei could no longer handle the stress of everything around him and passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... did you all enjoy that? Ecchi scenes are so common that it's wrong not to have them here and there!~<strong>

**Link to kyuram88's profile: u/5583411/kyuram88 (Thanks again for giving me help with those names)**

**If you guys are confused about the story in any way... good. :P My goal is to keep you all guessing while the truth unravels right underneath your noses. Have fun guessing!~**  
><strong>With that, I'll cya in the next chapter... LasbAuthorArtist.<strong>


End file.
